


Mission Failed

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, happy bday blue, hehehehehehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: The Shimon have a Plan. Well, they had one until their target decided he had better things to do. Mainly: Enma.





	Mission Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).



Summary: The Shimon have a Plan. Well, they had one until their target decided he had better things to do. Mainly: Enma.

_Note: Gift fic for **OnceABlueMoon** :D Happy bday sweetheart!_

**Warnings: Pre-Relationship, Stripping (Kinda), Implied Thirst, Implied Hayato Being Done With Tsuna’s Bullshit.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR.

.

When Enma applied to be just a simple servant among the many the Vongola had, he didn’t expect to be chosen for a personal interview with the Boss himself, so it was perfectly understandable that he was shaking like a leaf as he stood in front of the closed double doors leading to Don Vongola’s office.

He took a deep breath, and another, and another, and did his best to quell his shaking before he knocked on the door.

“Enter,” A voice called from within, and Enma grasped the handle of the right side door in a white knuckled grip with both hands to push it open and enter.

“You requested to see me?” Enma inquired, voice miraculously calm despite the storm of emotions and nervousness raging inside of him, stopping at a respectable distance from the Boss’ desk, not too far, and not too close, just like Adel taught him.

Don Vongola had raised his head from his paperwork at Enma’s entrance, and was now observing him intently with amber eyes.

“Yes,” Don Vongola said, voice low and deep as his eyes flashed orange briefly, causing dread to shoot down Enma’s spine. Had he figured them out already? “You’re Kozato Enma, correct?” Enma nodded, and Don Vongola hummed, eyelids drooping to half-mast over his eyes, “You’re applying as a member of the Vongola staff.”

Enma nodded again, already regretting the whole venture. He had no idea Don Vongola personally interviewed the housestaff.

“Relax,” Don Vongola all but purred, and Enma almost broke out into nervous sweat. Was Don Vongola playing with him now? “I was simply curious about you.”

Enma smiled weakly, and Don Vongola’s stare intensified. Enma froze in place, awkward smile still fixed on his face. Oh boy, oh god, oh dear, he was fucked, wasn’t he?

Don Vongola chuckled, “That’s it for today.”

_What?_

“Come back tomorrow at the same time, and we’ll see if you get hired or not. Dismissed.”

Enma nodded dumbly and mechanically walked out of the office.

.

He didn’t allow himself to succumb to anxiety about what the Boss’ words meant until after he reached his home, where his family was waiting for him.

“So, how did it go?” Julie asked him, and he dropped to the nearest chair, wheezing. “What happened, were you caught?” Julie looked alarmed.

“I don’t know?” Enma said in response, staring numbly at the wall facing him, “I’m not sure?”

“What do you mean about that?”

“I got called to the Don’s office for an interview!”

“What?” Adel, who had entered the room at that point, stared at him with a frown, “That doesn’t add up. Don Vongola doesn’t personally interview housestaff, that’s usually a job for the head butler or the head maid. You’re not even supposed to end up being interviewed by any of the mafiosi directly under the Boss’ Guardians, _let alone the Guardians’ themselves_ or, heaven forbid, _the_ _Boss_!” Her frown deepened, “He didn’t look like he suspected anything, did he?”

Enma almost wailed, “ _I don’t know!_ He didn’t say anything! Well. Except for…”

“What?” Adel walked closer towards him, her hand gripping his shoulder tightly, “What did he say?”

“I’m supposed to get back to him for another interview tomorrow, too,” Enma said blankly, staring at her like he had no idea what to do with himself anymore or how to deal with the world, and not even she would be of any help to him in his dilemma.

Which was ridiculous, because Adel was _Adel_ , and if anyone could figure shit out and get anyone to stop despairing and to get back on their feet, it would be Adel. It certainly attested to how worried Enma was about the whole situation.

Adel stared at him thoughtfully, “You can’t not go tomorrow, it will be suspicious-”

“ _As if the situation isn’t already suspicious!_ ” Enma whined.

“More suspicious,” Adel corrected, “We’ll need to play it safe, and already cracking under the pressure would do us no good.”

“But I’m not good at ‘not cracking under pressure’!” Enma buried his face in his hands, “It’s why I was supposed to go in as simple housestaff! Where did it go wrong?!”

Fingers carded through his hair comfortingly, “You’re going to do fine, Enma,” Adel said.

“You have a lot of faith in me, Adel, it’s worrying, and highly inadvisable,” Enma mumbled.

Adel huffed, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

.

The next day, Enma made his way to Don Vongola’s office.

Unfortunately, he met the Boss’ Right Hand and Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, on the way, which meant Gokudera accompanied him all the way in, complete with suspicious, disapproving glares.

It certainly didn’t improve Enma’s thoughts about being basically led to his doom. Well, at least he had a Will already set up, and was absolutely sure Adel would take very good care of the family in his absence.

Gokudera opened the door to the office and ushered him in, walking right behind him as he entered.

This time, the office was empty.

Enma blinked in shock; where was Don Vongola? He couldn’t have possibly forgotten about it, could he? Or maybe he was late due to work that was more important than Enma and sent Gokudera to make sure he wouldn’t muck about in his office?

Enma carefully glanced around the office in curiosity, as he was too nervous to do so the day before. His attention caught on a small creature peeking at him from behind the desk.

Was that… a cat? Don Vongola kept a cat in his office?

The cat padded slowly from behind the desk, cautiousness and nervousness radiating off of it, orange eyes staring at him in curiosity from under its helm emblazoned with Vongola crest, the flames surrounding its head like a mane dancing in excitement.

Enma smiled slowly, tenseness bleeding out of him bit by bit. Cats were good. Cats were much better than good. He could handle cats. He loved cats. Even if those cats were Flame animals.

The cat seemed to take it as a sign that it was safe to approach Enma, so it padded towards him shyly. When it was close enough, Enma’s smile widened and he crouched down to pet it, fingers passing easily through the flames that were warm to the touch, and didn’t burn him. Sky Flames. He wondered whose Flame animal the cat was.

The cat purred contentedly, and Enma’s anxiety and worries completely disappeared.

The blissful silence punctuated with the cat’s purrs was interrupted by a groan.

Enma’s face flared red when he remembered that he wasn’t alone in the room, and his head whipped around to stare in wide-eyed embarrassment at Gokudera, who had his face buried in his hands. He grumbled something Enma couldn’t make out, but was definitely sure involved him in some way.

And then life decided to embarrass Enma some more, because that was the moment the door to the office opened, and Don Vongola walked in.

And the cat darted towards him.

Don Vongola crouched down to scoop it up, “Hey there, Natsu, did you have fun?” His hand smoothed through the cat’s fiery mane, causing it to flare up briefly.

_Oh, fuck_ , Enma thought dazedly as he hastened to stand up, the cat was the _Boss’_ Flame animal.

“ _Boss,_ ” Gokudera almost snarled out, “ _Are you serious about this?!_ ”

“Of course I am, Hayato, why wouldn’t I be?” Don Vongola walked towards his desk, and Gokudera raised his gaze to the ceiling as if asking a higher power to give him patience before he threw his hands in the air and stomped out of the office, banging the door closed behind him.

The door banged open and Gokudera appeared in the threshold, pointing at Enma, “I’m keeping my eyes on you.” He snapped before leaving again, just as loudly.

“Don’t mind him, he just worries because he cares,” Don Vongola said, already situated in his seat behind his desk, the cat still purring up a storm in his arms, “Oh, and about your interview…”

Enma stiffened, waiting for the verdict.

“You’re hired!” Don Vongola beamed, and Enma stood in place, stunned by both declaration and bright smile.

The Boss’ smile then morphed into a devious smirk, “Congratulations, from this day on, you will be my personal servant.”

Enma wheezed.

.

Being Don Vongola’s personal servant apparently included having room very close to the Boss’ very own bedroom. Enma was sure there was something fishy going on; mafia bosses normally wouldn’t let any outsider so close to where they slept, Don Vongola was probably planning something, so Enma had to keep his guard up at all times.

“He’s probably planning to ravish you,” Julie mock whispered into Enma’s ear, “There is no other possibility.”

Enma choked, and the shirt he was going to fold into his luggage slipped from his hands to fall to the floor, “Julie!” He whined.

“What?” Julie looked miffed, “What other reason could there possibly be for him to have you so close to his bedroom?!”

“Not everyone has their mind in the gutter all day long every day like you do, Julie!” Enma hissed.

Julie sent him a Look, “One day, Sawada Tsunayoshi will come onto you so strongly, you’ll find yourself screeching and jumping out of the nearest window, mark my words. But also, don’t give into the temptation. You know why we’re doing this! Don’t let the enemy charm you and make you succumb to his whims!”

Enma clenched his fists, “I won’t let him.”

Julie patted him on the back, “That’s the spirit.”

.

Julie’s words rang loud and clear in Enma’s head that very same night when he was called in to start his job immediately after he finished unpacking his luggage in his new room. Even though it was night time. And the Don was heading to bed.

“Undress me.”

And the Don apparently wanted Enma to basically strip him for bed.

Okay.

Enma could totally do this.

Enma had to do this.

The cat was there, curled up in the middle of the bed. And Don Vongola stood in front of Enma, staring at him unflinchingly.

Enma inhaled and stepped towards his Boss, every single shred of courage he could gather grasped tightly within him to make sure he wouldn’t chicken out and do as Julie said, by which he meant screeching and jumping out the window.

His fingers were trembling when he reached for the buttons on the Don’s blazer, and it was a surprise he didn’t fumble with them as he unbuttoned the blazer slowly and the Don turned around so Enma could easily slip it off his figure and carefully drape it over the back of the nearest chair, hoping he could find the place where he was supposed to put it away.

Next was the tie, and then- Enma’s brain almost short-circuited when he found himself unbuckling Don Vongola’s belt and unbuttoning his pants before unzipping them to let them slide down Don Vongola’s legs (and _damn what legs_ , Enma was going to die and it would _all be the legs’ fault if the undressing business became a routine_ ).

Enma picked up the pants once the Don stepped out of them, face bright red as he put them away and went to work on unbuttoning the Don’s dress shirt, absolutely thankful that the Don had already taken his shoes and socks off before Enma arrived, because he had no idea if he would have been able to deal with kneeling down and taking off the Don’s shoes and socks by himself _holy shit he could already feel his sanity slipping at the mere image and implications of such a situation._

Don Vongola then pointed at the bed, which had a big, well-worn hoodie carefully folded on top of it.

The head of the fucking Vongola slept in _an oversized hoodie?!_

“You look so surprised.” Don Vongola sounded amused, eyes glinting mischievously and lips quirking in a devious smirk.

Enma opened his mouth to respond but, finding he had no words to articulate the messy state of his mind right now, snapped it closed immediately.

“Hoodies are comfortable.” The Don shrugged.

Enma nodded faintly and went to retrieve the hoodie. Right. Of course.

Comfortable.

.

It was all supposed to be a plan to infiltrate the Vongola and gather intel, and Enma was supposed to go undercover as a simple servant, but for some reason, he caught the Don’s attention, and now he was stuck as the aforementioned Don’s personal servant.

_“Don’t give into the temptation,”_ Julie had said.

Well, Enma thought as Don Vongola sent him yet another half-lidded, heated stare, easier said than done.

.

End

Countdown before Enma finds himself in Tsuna’s bed for less than chaste reasons and Julie goes ‘you had ONE JOB’ :3c


End file.
